Ninjago City Quarter Four
Ninjago City Quarter Four is a Brick Build freely downloadable from the Builds Showcase in LEGO Worlds. Appearance Ninjago City Quarter Four is an enormous build consisting of two very tall buildings surrounded by a small section of road, a narrow beach, and several small shops and buildings, including a newspaper stand and a shrine. The bottom of the narrow green building is a fast food restaurant, and additional seating can be found above it. In the top of that building is a very narrow basketball court complete with a hoop. The other tall building has a small shop on the bottom floor, and narrow switchback stairs leading up to a series of small rooms, each with a different scene: someone building a castle out of LEGOs; a tent with a small campsite; a cow in a very tiny fenced-in area along with a number of metal milk barrels; a secret Samurai X hideout; and a small workshop with a miniature version of the PUG-Z. On the top of this building is a landing pad with a Manta Ray Bomber. The sides of this building are decorated with various phrases in Ninjago script, along with a painted face on one side. Models There are no Characters spawned with this Brick Build. Creatures * Black & White Cow Vehicles * Manta Ray Bomber Objects: Non-unique objects: * Sand Castle (Green Flag) * Sand Castle (Red Flag) * Sand Castle (Yellow Flag) * Outdoor Lounger * Dry Grass Clump 3 * Flat Pebble Stack * Bush 2 * Dance Hall Balloons * Soda Machine * Green Wheelie Bin * Duck Ride * Bike Rack * Bicycle * Lamp Post * Bush * Fire Hydrant * Store Trolley * Candle * Newspaper Rack * Newspaper Box * Dojo Painting 2 * Wall Notice * Wall Clock * Cash Register * Cafe Ceiling Light * Explorer Tent * Explorer Luggage Stack * Explorer Stove * Large Potted Plant * Dojo Potted Plant * Haystack * Milk Urn * Gate * Picket Fence * Trough * Samurai X Floor Panel * Samurai X Armour * Samurai X Small Computer * Samurai X Large Cave Computer * Samurai X Computer Terminal * Executive Chair * Workbench * Rocket Ride * Tool Shelves * Car Jack * Engine Hoist * Yellow Barrier * Helipad Light * Basketball Hoop * Traffic Cone * Soda Dispensers * Deli Cooker * Cash Register * Range Cooker * Diner Bench * Outdoor Chair * Tiny Brown Window * Reddish Brown Door * Solid White Door * Cafe Door * Drive-In Door * Stone Door * Black Door Background Ninjago City Quarter Four does not appear to have a corresponding LEGO set, despite the existence of several official LEGO Ninjago City-themed sets. Notes * The side of the tall building that has a face painted on it has characters in Ninjago script that say "TRIM?" beneath the face. * The side with the blue lettering seems to say '62AFRIG' while the red lettering says 'ER{?}AER'. The {?} symbol is unknown. * There are also yellow characters in an unfamiliar kanji coming from the Robotel. * The Ninjago City Quarter Four build was first made available in the Build Showcase on 23/11/2018. * In the Brick Builds menu, it is labeled as "Showcase Model (110)" * Although the letters on the side of the building are in the secret Ninjago language, it is unclear what they mean. Gallery Category:Brick Builds Category:Build Showcase Category:City Buildings